Mary-Sues?
by AnnaDragonRider
Summary: Ok, this is not a story at all… It's more like a commentary. A commentary about the "Mary-sues". It's just my opinion, tell me what do you think about them! :D


Mary-Sues?

Hi, guys! :D

Ok, this is not a story at all… It's more like a commentary. A commentary about the "Mary-sues".

We all know the concept of Mary-Sue, they are incredibly gorgeous, have a tragic past, know how to kick some ass and normally they fall in love with characters.

*Sigh* Ok, really? The part of falling in love with characters, especially the main ones (and here I'm talking about Inheritance Cycle, so they especially fall in love with Eragon or Murtagh) is the part that extremely bothers me. It's totally out of plot! They are written like they don't have already a love interest. For me, it's really hard to read something like that, 'cause Nasuada and Arya are forgotten. And they are important in the Cycle, so…

I understand that some Fanficions have Mary-sues with Eragon and Murtagh because some people may not like Nasuada and/or Arya, but… Still, at this time of Cycle, is really hard to get an OC be with Murtagh or Eragon. Inheritance is a big development for both relationships, and altering everything is just out of sense!

I'm not saying that I've never created an OC or I don't read Fanfictions with OC – Mary-Sue, I do read and write that. Some Fanfics are amazingly written and their OCs are a perfect character for the Cycle. God bless those Fanfics! Who have a plot, a development and a story itself.

And before some authors say "But you're talking about Mary-Sues like you've never created one". And you are right. It's true that I've created a Mary-Sue, once. Her name was Anna and she was the Queen of Vroengard.

It's really Mary-Sueish, I know… But honestly, I had to stop that story because it was so out of plot and it made no sense! And if it existed some "Vroengard Queen" it would already been talked IN THE BOOKS.

I'm giving MY example. And I've created other ones, but those were at the begging… I remember one, was a love interest for Eragon HAHAHAHHA… But at least, I wrote that when I finished the first book… It's not an excuse… I know.

The fact it, we all want our character, we all want to create a character of our imagination, and that is great! But, we've to be careful when it comes to the plot, to the story itself and with the characters that already exist.

Ok, I've already said everything about "the love interests" of the Mary-Sues. Now… Their "tragic pasts".

… Seriously? Why can't a character have a normal, simple and happy past? The characters don't have to suffer A LOT in their past to be considerate a character!

But… I'm going to let that escape, knowing that almost every character of Inheritance Cycle don't have an exact normal story HHAHAHHA poor people!

And this is just an "out-thing" of this "commentary": Eragon and Murtagh's family is so messed up! :'D

Getting back to the point, I'm not saying to the people who write Fanfictions to stop creating their characters or stop making Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. No, I'm just giving my opinion, don't kill me for that…

And another thing, while they are "kicking some ass" like every Mary-Sue knows, they usually look like a Victoria Secret model. With a sword, or a bow, or whatever. I mean, let's be realistic here. When someone is fighting is a battle, they don't care how they look. The care about surviving and serving who they support.

I already have noticed this: Some Mary-Sue stories are similar :'D It mainly about:

1 – Galbatorix's daughter who falls in love with Murtagh while he's tortured;

2 – The third or the fourth (I don't know how) Dragon Rider who falls in love with Eragon, and she goes with him to Vroengard to raise the Dragons.

3 – Someone who is the Varden Leader (I don't know how either… Nasuada would be like "…Hey, I exist, you know?"

4 – A girl who is enslaved with Murtagh, falls in love with him, runs away with him and they live happily ever after. (Which I don't know how either, because Murtagh goes to the North with Thorn. Alone)

5 – The one who kills Galbatorix epically, like Eragon doesn't had spent his life as a Dragon Rider to kill him and bring peace to Alagaësia.

6 – The one who sacrifices herself at the end for her "one true love". Who basically is Eragon or Murtagh.

7 – The lost sister of Arya, who falls in love with Eragon and starts a love triangle.

… Right.

I'm not saying (again) that some of these stories aren't well written or don't have a plot. Because some of them have, and are some of my favorite Fanfics. It's just… So seen at this moment that people don't even open the document to read because they already know what is going to happen. It's obvious.

So yeah… This is my opinion about the Inheritance Cycle Mary-Sues, if you have something to say about this theme write it in the reviews, tell me if you agree, tell me if you don't, just… Don't kill me for saying this, it's just my opinion.

Alright?

Yeah, I guess so… This was on my mind, and I decided to share that.

I hope you like it, let me know what you think!

Just one more thing…

If I ever decide to write a story after Inheritance, where a new species is founded on the Spine, they meet Murtagh and Thorn there. That specie was a failed experience of Galbatorix and know they want to revenge him?

Would you read it? It would be an AxE and MxN, you know…

Yes? No?

Okay…

Love, AnnaDragonRider (And yes, my Mary-Sue had my name, big deal… I wanted to live in Alagaësia, don't blame me! :D)


End file.
